


A Little Mischief

by Rawrfunkle



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shit Didn't Go Wrong, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Breakfast (probably), Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends Buying Shit For Other Friends, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry Radiation, Kris POV, Kris is Mute, Lots of awkwardness, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Poverty, Pre-Canon, Shopping Malls, some other shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrfunkle/pseuds/Rawrfunkle
Summary: In which the Leader hooks up with the Mean Girl.





	1. A Little Chat

No one can choose who they are in this world. The world is a harsh, unforgiving, annoying place that has no stops, no pauses. And, to top it all off, trying to change who you are will only lead to you either dying, or killing yourself. You, however, have life going well for you. You have a loving family, a whole town that knows your name, and many opportunities laid out in front of you. It feels like everyone in this town loves you. If only you could  _talk to them._ That's right, you have no way of properly communicating to your friends and neighbors.

You're mute. Everybody knows it too, but you haven't done anything so far to help yourself communicate with them properly. You were mute since birth, and haven't even bothered to learn sign language, as if you felt the need to speak was just too overrated. Instead, you'd just point, or nod in the direction of something, or throw up a peace sign. Everybody understands you, of course; except for a girl that you're still trying to figure out.

Her name is Susie. She's a hot-headed, pissed off, rather annoying piece of work that tends to threaten people if she finds them standing in her way. Still, although she is constantly called the 'neighborhood bully', you know there's a nicer side to her. It wasn't too long ago when you found out about this; although you can barely remember where how you know, or where you found out about this, you still know. She's a beautiful lady, and she has her quirks, though you know that you could never muster up the courage to say anything to her- not that you can say anything, anyways. 

Now, still on the subject of Susie, what should you do if she's lifted you by your throat again, back against the wall behind you and limbs completely limp? Well, you don't know, but _that's where you find yourself right now._

"Listen here,  **Kris**. I don't know what the hell you're trying to do, but whatever it is, you better cut that shit out. You know damn well I can't understand your hand-shit." Her voice isn't exactly angelic, sounding as if she's trying her best to sound like a stereotypical male bully, or a butch girl with a sore throat trying to speak. It sounds... kind of nice, in a way; a way that you can't understand, or try to describe. "And if you don't, I'm gonna thrash your quiet ass," Following this short statement, she pulls her world-famous 'drooling face', pulling you closer. "Got it?"

You want to yell at her. You want to say something along the lines of 'thrash me' or 'hit me goddamnit', but you know you really can't. Instead, you just look up slightly, and give her that same, dead stare you usually have on your face. All that escapes her throat in response is an angered growl, throwing you back against the wall. You attempt to stay upright, but only end up falling to your knees. "You're annoying,  **Kris**. You're annoying as hell, and I hope you realize that."

Instead of flipping her off or punching her, or something along those lines, you simply stand back off and dust off your now-dirty jeans. As you look up, you can see a look of general displeasure across Susie's face. There is a moment of silence between you two, before you smirk, your hair still covering your eyes like a brownish-black vale cast over your face. You don't know why you did it, you just did. "I'm still going to thrash your punk-ass, you know. You're not cute, trying to smirk like a Hallmark movie boy." Another moment of pure silence is traded between you two, before she takes a step back. "You better be prepared next time I see you,  **Kris**." And with that, she pivots, and walks off.

There's no doubt, you will be.


	2. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Kris go out and shop, in order to help keep Sus' needs met. Well, Kris mainly just pays anyways.

"So, **Kris**..."

It's Saturday morning. This morning, sun rose in its typical, beautiful way; and of course, you did too, being the reluctant early riser that you are (blame school). As heavy as the sheets over your body, you managed to power through like the absolute _beast_ that you are, and actually attempt to be a normal, social member of society. You tried on different clothes today to match your high hopes for the day ahead, forming your ever-perfect hair from the general shaggy mess to something more honorable; a ponytail. Well, that was until you quickly got bored with it and messed it back up. Not every hairstyle fits, right? There's always tomorrow.

Shortly after putting on the exact same clothes as yesterday (given your infinite lack of creativity), you opened the door and were greeted by the unneeded, very much undesirable sound of absolute nothingness. The only sound you could hear throughout the house was simply the chiming of the clock on the wall, and the chirping of the birds outside; who, unlike you, could actually sing and communicate with each other in such a melodic way. You also remember that birds don't speak, and the one that does, you want to throatpunch on a near-hourly basis. Making your way downstairs, you could smell what seems to be a hearty breakfast at first, only for the smell to turn surprisingly bitter, indicating that your breakfast has been  _fucking burnt_.

As you proceeded into the kitchen from your previous location, you saw what appears to be a... surprisingly amazing meal, laid out in your usual spot. Well, except for the fact that somehow, your mother managed to burn the sausage. There's a note next to it, one that you can hardly make out, as it's nothing more than your mother's hurried chicken-scratch of a note. You can faintly make out the words 'work' and 'gone', easily letting you know that she had dashed out the door in an attempt to make it to work. She'll most likely be back at around 3:00 PM, but that's none of your business. All you know is that you get to enjoy your day without being checked on consistently. You know she means well, but sometimes she can get a little bit annoying. You still love your goatmom, though, no doubt.

Fast forward a few minutes later, and you've already left house after flinging the food into the garbage can and grabbing your phone and wallet. From here, you finally got to enjoy your day after a long week of work and chores. A day where you can finally relax, chat with friends, mess around a little, and just have fun in general. So, you began walking down towards Hometown with a good feeling in your soul and a characteristically dull expression. And you would've kept going too, if you hadn't bumped into Susie.

She almost fixed her mouth to yell at you, calling you out for accidentally making contact with her body with your everything, but she quickly paused when she realized it was you. From there, you two properly greeted each other, started talking about each other's mornings, and just generally made good small talk. Though, at this point, we assume that we're all caught up with the story. So why not continue it where you left off, right?

"...You have any big plans today?" This was a question that caught you off-guard, of course. The neighborhood bully, asking if  _you_ had anything to do today? Practically unheard of, especially since she doesn't typically associate or hang out with others. She's just the type to sit around on her own, doing 'Susie Stuff' and not caring about what other people thought of her. But, nonetheless, you decide to respond, simply shaking your head in reply. She understands completely, continuing to speak in that same, butch-as-hell tone. "Ahuh. Are you sure about that, Mr. I Almost Ate Burnt Sausage?" You couldn't... really tell if this was an insult or a compliment at this point, considering that your breakfast was basically ruined, and the vast, endless void of your stomach has went unanswered far too long, longing to consume anything that could pass as food. Then again, she was probably alluding to the fact that you're probably going to get something to snack on later.

Still, you shake your head, nonetheless confirming the fact that no, you aren't going anywhere important any time soon. "Oh," She replies, gaining a small smile on her otherwise expressionless face. "Well, since you and I are both bored as hell, and we ain't got much else to do, you're coming with me; whether you like it or not." ...What the hell, was that supposed to be her invitation to hang out? Because you're pretty sure that's not how one asks politely. Either way, before you're given the chance to truly respond, she rests her clawed hand on your shoulder, giving way to immediate concern. "Are you with me, or not, pipsqueak?"

You finally nod, nearly suffering from a heart attack the moment she finishes speaking. You became her friend just a year ago, and god knows you don't want her to get upset at you. "Great to hear,  **Kris**." There's a moment of hesitation as the clever girl draws her hand away from your still-very-much-shaking shoulder, looking back out towards the street. Following this moment of hesitation is a mutually present, very pleasant moment of silence as the dinosaur would point over to where she's looking, before proceeding to move towards that direction. Without another word being spoken, you follow her, past where the police tape used to be, down the street, and away from Hometown.

...

Eventually, the both of you arrive in front of a rather tall, definitely long building that could only be described as a shopping mall. You've been here before, you just don't know when. Hell, you don't even know the place, though as you look slightly to your right, you could see the words 'Dimmesdale Shopping Mall' on the wall in big, bold, neon red letters. "Here we are," Your scaly friend would say, looking the building over once or twice. "That mall I only heard of once or twice. Jockington said this place is good if you want to look cool and grab a quick snack, but up until now, I've never been here before." You feel both honored and concerned by the fact that you're going to be the one venturing into this place with the neighborhood bully, but then again, you are friends. She'd take notice of your unease quite quickly, proceeding to speak once more in a mocking tone. "What are you, scared? Ya want me to hold your hand? As your mom always said, 'Buddy System Is Best System'! Don't want the big bad strangers to scare you with their 'stranger danger' now!"

At this point you aren't even going to bother, because you really just don't care.

There's a small pause between words as Susie waits for your response, but you only continue to stare forward. "Damn, tough crowd." She says, before continuing forward. "See if you can catch up, dude. I'm not waiting behind for you to follow me. And if you get lost, I'm telling Toriel that it ain't my fault." Needless to say, you begin moving behind her; not because of what she said, but because you don't want  _her_ getting lost in this huge-as-hell mall. Once you reached the front door, it opened automatically, giving way to the fresh smell of faint pines and an ungodly amount of nail polish. She gags in response to this overwhelming aroma, but nonetheless continues inside, non-physically dragging you in as well. It's surprisingly nice inside, appearing mainly pristine. The music also kicks ass, but you don't know what the song in the background actually is, only feeling that this song could fit in some sort of... lunar food court, or whatever.

You first set your eyes on a small pretzel stand in the middle of the lobby, and the enticing aroma nearly sends you off your feet and floating towards it; and the smell does ultimately lead you forward, until your companion speaks once more. "See that store over there?" She points over to a store in the distance, though it takes you a moment to fully locate it. The store in question happens to be named 'Edgy-R-Us', which accurately fits Susie's general style, and- oh god, you know what she wants. You exactly know what she wants. "Let's go check it out. Seems cool." Now, cool ain't the word to describe this place, but you're not the one in control here; she is.

She leads you inside, and you can just barely hear the sound of some punk rock band blasting some tunes; something about misery and business, you can't actually identify the song, same as the one before, but you know this song came out back when being edgy was cool as hell. You strongly dislike the dark atmosphere of this place, but Susie seems to be digging it. You also silently think about the fact that, hey, this place lacks any sort of security, besides the store clerk up front doing whatever it is he or she's doing. You can't even tell their gender they look so tomboyish. 

Susie, while you were looking around at the store and minding your own business, had already managed to pick out some clothes that seemed to fit her style. Not any of the other merchandise, just clothes that she enjoyed looking at. You're honestly quite impressed by her ability to pick out this trash, but quickly become shocked when you realize that this isn't just any ol' trash; it's overpriced trash. After putting the clothes on the front counter, Susie drew her family's credit card from her back pocket and waited patiently for her clothes to be rung through.

A minute or two passes before all is done. The total easily comes out to around $162, which completely baffles you as you nearly gasp in surprise... but then remember that you don't typically show that much emotion to anything, so you just remain silent and watch as your lizzy frenn passes the credit card over to the cashier. There's a moment of hesitation as the lad- girl- thing lets out a tired, annoyed sigh, before attempting to swipe the card and punch in the required amount due.

Except, it never actually goes through.

"Miss," The cashier would start, looking over towards her with a look of sheer disgruntlement on its face. "Your card has been declined. It says here that you only have $12.04 in your bank account." ...Well, that's just depressing. There's a look of sheer embarrassment and concern in her expression, prepared to grab the clothes and throw them at the cashier's face, up until you reach into your back pocket and _unsling_  your wallet. You then proceed to silently sob as you're prepared to waste $162 well-earned dollars, money that you've been saving for college.

There's a sense of stillness in the air once more; you're about to cry from losing your cash, Susie's in awe, and the cashier just does not  _care, it never did_. You pass the card over, and the cashier swipes it, officially sealing the pact and confirming that you have indeed lost  **$162 whole-ass motherfucking dolands**. A single, imaginary tear would roll down your cheek as you shove the card back in your wallet and tuck it away, but a feeling of warmth and generosity clings to your heart, knowing that you just helped out a friend that barely has any clothes to begin with.

...The rest of the trip around the mall was something interesting, but still silent. It wouldn't take long for you both to return back to Hometown, still carrying two bags of hot garbage without Susie's assistance. Still, though, you don't complain, mostly because you lack any way of complaining. Once you make it back to the border of the town, though, Susie would finally break the silence. "Err,  **Kris**..." Her voice would be softer, more kind than usual, showing some form of sincerity. "Thank you, back there. For, uh, paying for my clothes and shit. It really means a lot to me." You'd simply shrug as she takes the bags from your small-ish hands, flashing a smile at you. "Thank you."

Then, she hugs you.

"Well, I'll probably see you around, then." The lizgirl steps away from you shortly after, now feeling embarrassed, yet still appearing very much happy with the outcome of the trip to the mall. "Bye."

And with that, she walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought the last chapter took place after Deltarune? Hah, nah, it takes place before the game. Thanks for sticking around, see ya'll fellas later.


	3. A Little You Time Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris attempts to relax and do his own thing in his own house.

It wasn’t long before you got home from your outing with the neighborhood bully on Saturday. By the time you’d arrived, the sun had already begun to set, giving out a silent goodbye to the world as it started to descend from your view, or something along those lines. And, of course, that means that you wasted an entire day hanging out with someone. With somebody you know. You wasted money, going out with a friend that you know, to a Mall that you barely heard anything about whatsoever. Thinking back on it now, you know that this was a bad decision, but hey; what can you do? Sometimes you need to step out of your comfort zone; at least, that’s what your brother said to you.

Opening the door, you’re greeted to the sight of everybody’s favorite goat-mother, your mother, Toriel. Thankfully, she’s stuck headfirst in a book, so you can very easily sneak past without her noticing. Sometimes, when she’s caught up in a really good book, she won’t notice anything going on around her; at least, that’s what you think you know from prior experience with tiptoeing around the house. Sloooowly closing the door behind you, you take a small, uneasy step forward, paying close attention to her and any of her sudden movements. Another step is taken, before-

“ **Kris** , welcome home!”

SON OF A BITCH

You thought out multiple plans of action, but you never could have foreseen the fact that she would find out that you’re in the house. Then again, the sound of a door clicking would easily give away your position, or your entrance, to any living organism within the vicinity. In short, you’re a dumbass for not thinking hard enough. Turning towards your mother, you give her a gentle nod, completely sure of how to react otherwise.

“I see you decided to head outside today! Did you pick anything up on your way back home?” Uhh, hell no you didn’t. Of course, you wouldn’t admit this out loud, as you didn’t want to face an upset goatmom, so instead, you give her a simple shake of the head- a nonverbal no, something that could easily convey what you felt without really saying a word. You still don’t know what devilish entity granted you the inability to convey emotions through proper verbal communication, but whoever they are, they can go shove a stick up their ass for all you care. You wanna talk.

“Oh, I see. Well, in any case, I picked up some ingredients on my way back! I’m thinking about making some more Cinnamon Pie…” Okay, yeah, that’s precious and all… but not today. You start to feel as if Cinnamon Pie is starting to become one of your least favorite deserts, due to her consistency in making that one dish, repeatedly, for dessert every week. You move your fist up to your mouth, as if to clear your throat, before taking a step back and proceeding to finally speak, after what seems like forever. Well, not exactly speak, but… you know.

Moving your hands up chest-level, you give her a few, quick hand gestures. “ _Love you. Later. Bye-bye._ ” This is all you do, as you proceed to stroll upstairs once more. You hear her call out from behind you, saying something along the lines of “love you too”, but you really didn’t pay attention. Not that you typically do, anyways. It isn’t long before you travel upstairs and straight into your room, greeted by a strong bit of darkness in front of you, thanks to the currently closed blinds.

With a swift flick, you turn the light back on, only to be greeted with… well, your room, not much else other than that. Continuing forward, you waste no time in hopping onto your bed, not even bothering to kick your shoes off. You’ll come to seriously regret this decision later on when your sleeping area is full of nothing but dirt and dust from running around in a goddamn mall all day. From here, you simply stare at the ceiling, not bothering to move a muscle from your current position, enjoying the utter stillness in the air. No sounds, no people, no problems.

And then the problems start, specifically when you start thinking back on the events from earlier, and even more specifically, when you start thinking about the part where Susie, the neighborhood bully, the demon of the streets, the horror lurking in the alleyways with a knife, hugged you. You had at least expected her to give you some sort of fist-bump, or a punch in the shoulder, or something like that. But the fact that she hugged you really raises some flags, ones that are kinda thin and oddly colored.

Should you have hugged her in response? Uh, probably, probably not. You didn’t want to push any boundaries even though she very clearly did away with every single one of yours, but you had that feeling in your heart that said ‘hey, maybe you should try and wrap your scrawny little arms around her’. Did you act upon those actions? Uh, no. It’s not like you would want to, regardless, right…?

Okay, now that you think back on it now, maybe you should. Tomorrow, when you actually feel up to getting out of bed. But for now, all that you feel like doing is letting the sweet embrace of sleep wrap your body in its loving embrace, and letting you float on the endless sea that is Dreamland.

And so, you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 coming soon on VHS.
> 
> This was horrible.


	4. A Little You Time Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ows of purple, and rows of purple, and rows of purple, and rows of purple, and r

It's not long before you rise from your slumber. Thankfully, your dreams were far from horrifying, but by the time your mind loses its mental throne in dreamland, it comes to realize that the environment around you feels much different than before. The air feels cool, yet undeniably heavy; dank, really, if nothing else. The sound of crickets outside your room have long since dissipated, replaced with the sound of a simple, slow beat, played from a distance; whether it be via computer or physical drumset, you are unable to truly tell. Though you expect a heavy dose of grogginess as you rise to your feet, as well as a tiny hint of vertigo, you soon realize that your body quickly adjusts, shifting from a state of motionless to a sudden burst of energy, as if your had just heard a gunshot.

As your eyes begin to adjust to the room itself, you find yourself in a strange area; a field. But not just any field. A field full of goddamn sunflowers. At this point, it's safe to assume that you're still asleep, and your mind decided that now was the perfect time to throw a lucid dream your way. To be honest, you didn't expect the air within a field of sunflowers- possibly Asgore's- to feel so strange, but then again, your dumb-ass is still sleeping, so... yeah, go figure. The flowers themselves seem perfect, both in shape and health, the pellets showing a nice shine on their elegant, yellow... pellet skin. Asgore taught you the correct word several years ago, but to be honest, you don't even remember. The stems were a healthy shade of green as well, and that black center-y bit was about as black and center-y as it should be.

You blink, and in an instant, the once-yellow pellets in the field have turned an interesting shade of neon purple. The sky, once bright a dotted with little clouds, is now pitch-black, the only light produced being directly from the pellets themselves. Though this change didn't freak you out too much, what did freak you out is just how vast the field really was. Before, there were mountains in the distance, painted a natural green, but now, it stands as a glowing monument of purple, light-filled power. And, to be honest, it made you feel rather intrigued, seeing such a beautiful display of color. Everything is still, perfect, serene. At least, that's what it seems like, up until the sound of a familiar voice erupts from the left.

"Hey, **Kris!** How's it hanging?" It's Susie. As you turn to face your friend, you find that nobody's there, besides the flowers you've grown to love over the course of a minute- or two, you don't know. Again, the same voice erupts from the darkness behind you, and of course, you turn to face her, only to find that... nobody's there, again. "Let me tell you a secret." You pause. Her voice is, yet again, coming from right behind you, but you dare not turn around. You remember this quote vividly, due to the amount of stress it caused. You also remember how hard she slammed you into the locker, and how you were on the verge of bashing her face in. "Quiet people piss me off."

You find yourself laying on your chest, staring among the stems sprouting from the ground, and rows of purple, and rows of purple, and rows of purple, and rows of purple, and r

 

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

 

You find yourself in your bed once more, drenched in nothing but sweat and confusion. That was the first lucid dream you had in a while, and to be honest, you have no idea what the actual hell just happened. And, to be honest, you're not having fun. However, it seems that something followed you out of your dreams; the sound of repeated banging, or tapping in this case, coming from your window. Slowly, lean upwards, moving your hand up to your face in an attempt to wipe the sweat from your gloriously concealed fivehead. Still, though, the relentless tapping continues, and you find yourself rising from your bed, dressed in whatever you were wearing yesterday. Slowly, you drag yourself towards the window, before opening the blinds to reveal... Susie.

The sky itself is relatively dark, though it appears that the sun is beginning to rise, its orange rays starting to illuminate the once pitch-black night. As soon as she notices the blinds are open, she flashes a hopeful smile, dropping the pebbles that were once in her hands.

You ponder who the hell wakes someone up at, like, 5:30 in the goddamn morning. Or is it 6:00? Shit, what time is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late

**Author's Note:**

> Father, forgive me, for I have REALLY sinned. Like, really REALLY sinned. Big sinner.
> 
> I also added a Trello Roadmap for Chapter 2, including reader ideas (in comments and such).
> 
> https://trello.com/b/qFqa5UVG/that-one-goddamn-story-that-isnt-on-hiatus


End file.
